Kanmi Kokutan
also know as was a kunoichi from Tobikakurenai Village's Kokutan Clan. She was also Tobikakurenai's first councillor. Background Kanmi was born into a noble family of the Kokutan Clan. Although her parents were not the leaders of the clan, they were the most famous shinobi branch form the northeast, dominating much of the Land of Wind and the Land of Waterfalls. Although the Kokutan clan was famous for being a strong clan recognized by the resistance, strength and the versatility of its members on different types of battles, Kanmi was always discouraged to fight or follow the shinobi way. According to the thought of his parents, though children should partake of wars and battles for them girls should learn just the kunoichi's basic notions and only worry in taking care of the home and the comfort of the clansmen. As much as this methodology commonly worked among the clan's women and girls, Kanmi was the younger sister of six siblings and because of that she grew up watching her brothers and her sister progressing. Even though the methodology of "housewife" had worked well with her older sister, Kanmi always admired the great achievements of his older brothers. Unhappy with the future that her parents expected her to follow, Kanmi became more reclusive and saddened by the death of three of her brothers. To maintain the strength and reputation of then Kokutan cla, Kanmi insisted on becoming a shinobi and fight to bring more fame to her clan. Even though still young, she trained hard, aspiring to one day become as strong as Himuki, which every day became more famous and more feared. Even before she turned twelve, Kanmi had fought against experienced shinobi from other clans and participated in intense battles. However, a few weeks before her twelfth birthday, she was kidnapped by a group of Kamizuru Clan's members from the Land of Earth that needed test subjects for new experiments, especially in the creation and improvement of techniques involving honey and summoning bees in large scale. Because of the experiments and tests she was submitted, Kanmi began to react positively to medicines and drugs that was forced to digest and because of that she ended up becoming prone to perform some of the techniques created by the Kamizuru clan besides seal a summoning contract with bees. Although the drugs were having an positive effect in Kanmi, expanding her powers and allowing her to possess skills never before imagined in a shinobi that did not belong to the Kamizuru clan, the drugs's side effects began to attack Kanmi's body, making her weak and sick most of the time. Her fitness had become very poor and most days Kanmi was with a febrile state. Fearful that Kanmi began to react extremely badly to the drugs, was a decided that she should be brought to the Land of Earth, to the Kamizuru clan's main house, in an attempt to continue the experiments without risking her life because she was the first person to respond so well to the experiments. and Kanmi's first meet.]] However, on the way to the Land of Earth, the entourage who kept Kanmi as a prisoner was attacked and all who escorted Kanmi were killed. Kanmi was spared from the same fate as her captors as her savior had noticed that she was not part of the Kamizuru clan and because it did not hurt her, quite the contrary. The boy who identified himself only as Hansei (without revealing his last name) took care of her for a few days. The boy seemed to be a bit older than her, was charitable, patient and seemed to care about her. On the way back to the Land of Waterfalls (where Kanmi's house was) Hansei and Kanmi became friends, because during the time they spent together they spent the most time talking and knowing each other, even if they did not reveal anything about their families or their skills. Upon returning home, Kanmi was received warmly by her family, who were almost losing hope than one day meet her again alive. Kanmi revealed to her parents and siblings what had happened to her and about the new skills she had acquired through experiments that the Kamizuru Clan had applied to her. Furious, Kanmi's father was very close to declare war against the Kamizuru clan, but eventually decided that he should act more cautiously, even when he still wanted revenge. Kanmi however did not told about Hansei, and lied that escaped from her captors while they were attacked by other shinobi. One day when the two agreed to meet on the river bank that in future would hide the secret passage to Takigakure, Kanmi was surprised by two members of the who followed the way opposite from hers. Even having to hide herself quickly Kanmi realized that both shinobi were wounded, even so seemed pleased with themselves. Upon arriving the river, Kanmi was surprised to see Hansei's body bloodstained, and around him were the corpses of five other members of the Shimura Clan. Still in shock, Kanmi walked up to Hansei, just in time to hear his last words. Besides revealing that he was in love with her, Hansei also revealed that he was a member of the Uchiha Clan and that if he had not fought probably the Shimura clan would kidnap her again and would get his own Sharingan. and Kanmi Kokutan, the most feared and famed siblings.]] After Hansei's death, Kanmi devoted herself to to become the most powerful kunoichi from the Kokutan clan and take revenge of the Shimura clan. Aided by her older brother (who every day that passed became more feared and famous), Kanmi made fame with her name until receiving the nickname of . When Himuki decided to found a shinobi village in the Land of Recoil, Kanmi became his right arm and helped in the destruction of Kirigakure bunker in the region that would become Tobikakurenai Village. Once the village was founded and Himuki was elected the First Tobikage, Kanmi was chosen by his brother to join the Tobi Council, making her one of the main councilors and responsible for Tobikakurenai's political relations with other villages. At some point in her adulthood, Kanmi fell in love again by an unknown man who was part of a distant branch of the Kokutan clan and with this man she had at least one son. Kanmi died elderly of natural causes. Appearance Kanmi was a woman of medium height, had lilac spiky hair common to her direct relatives, brown eyes and purple lipstick. After surviving the kidnapping orchestrated by some members of the Kamizuru clan, Kanmi began to engage in more battles and thereafter (until the founding of Tobikakurenai) she started using the standard shinobi dress of her era, consisting of wine color traditional armour — similar to that of samurai — worn over a simple black suit, the back of her armor bore the Kokutan symbol emblazoned on them. This armour was constructed from numerous metal plates, formed into multiple protective guards along her body, in particular: chest, shoulders, thighs and forearms. During her childhood, Kanmi used light red long robes with orange details. After the founding of Tobikakurenai (now in her adulthood), Kanmi again wear lighter brownish clothing with red details. She also began to use an orange standard forehead protector of the village. Personality Despite in most cases have been docile, affectionate and attentive, Kanmi was extremely threatening and calculating when her obligations must be fulfilled. Her sense of duty was several times greater than that of her older brother, even being a responsible shinobi, he often ended up getting carried away only by his emotions. Because of this, Kanmi often criticized Himuki's decisions and attitudes, especially when he wanted on his own travel to the Land of Mines, which was held the first Kage Summit. Before her kidnapping (though she wanted to become a feared and renowned kunoichi) Kanmi was fragile and a little fearful. However, after the successive negative events that hit her (as her kidnapping and Hansei's murder) Kanmi became more fearless and courageous. Abilities Bee Techniques After suffer out genetic experiments which implanted in her body genes from members of the Kamizuru clan in an attempt to make that the clan in the future could expand their techniques using honey and summoning bees on a large scale. Because of such experiments, Kanmi developed the ability to use the same techniques that any member of the Kamizuru clan could. She was well versed into summon large amounts of bees that burst into sticky honey when killed and also summon rational bees as Kibachi that besides spitting honey at its enemies could leave them numb if stung them with its energized sting. She could also use her insects to perform an explosive attack. The stings of her bees were poisonous and force the victim to fall asleep in seconds. Nature Transformation Kanmi repeatedly demonstrated affinity with the Earth Release, having mainly been able to change the terrain around her, covering it with mud or shaping both earth and mud to rise up like a wave able to attack from a distance, she was also able to make up the wave become sharpened enough to look like a needle to poke the enemy. Other Skills As a member of the Kokutan Clan, Kanmi was skilled in genjutsu, ninjutsu and taijutsu. Like his brothers she was able to be part of any formation that had the intention of erecting the Four Dark Moons Battle Encampment (although, unlike Himuki, she can not sustain the barrier only with her clones). Kanmi could also change the sense of direction of her opponents, causing them to be lost easily in any terrain she knew. Legacy Kanmi made great contribution to the valuation of the kunoichi's offensive power. She made that kunoichi's values were recognized mainly in the battlefield and with it, especially in her clan, the idea that women should be as housewifes was practically abandoned. With the founding of Tobikakurenai, Kanmi could not directly contribute to the education of the kunoichi since this function is assigned to her older sister Hasuda, who decided to become a kunoichi inspired by Kanmi's determination and achievements, even so she was excited when she participated of some kunoichi's class. Trivia *Kanmi (甘味) means "sweetness". *Kanmi's hobbies were assemble floral arrangements, cooking and playing shōgi. *Kanmi's desired opponent was anyone from the . *Kanmi's favourite phrase was "After rain comes fair weather" (雨天の後には晴天が来る, Uten no nochi ni wa seiten ga kuru). Quotes *(As a child to her parents) "It's not fair that only men can fight and defend what they love. I'll become a powerful kunoichi to show that men and women can fight together for the same goal." *(To Hansei Uchiha) "It isn't safe to speak my last name to a stranger. And I guess you think the same way. Still, if not for you who knows what would happen to me at that time. Thank you, boy. I'll never forget you." *(To Himuki Kokutan) "There must be a reason that the true Kages don't want to share the among the villages that they consider inferior to the Five Great Countries. Now, the only thing we can do is respect Hashirama-sama's decision and not meddle. An unauthorized trip to the Land of Mines may represent a catastrophe for Tobikakurenai... Brother, listen to what I'm talking about. We have to act with caution, even if the presence of a jinchūriki in our village represents a major breakthrough for our military power. But in my opinion, at this point, we have to strengthen ourselves and show any other village we are already strong with what we have." *(To her grandson) "Our family name carries great deeds of the past. But it'll be up to you make our name to be remembered in the future. I've done all I had to do in my life. Now I just need to see your beautiful smile."